


Insomnia

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jemma on Maveth, prompt: legend, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Ever since the monolith took Jemma, Fitz can't sleep.Written for Day 13 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Legend





	

He stands by one of the few windows the Playground has to offer, staring into the moonless sky. The night is pitch-black, yet it still seems lighter than his heart. It had been five months since he had left a room, thinking about restaurants, a dinner full of possibilities, and the future, only to be pulled back seconds later by her scream. The silence and emptiness that echoed back at him when he stormed into the room, yelling her name, grabbed his soul and never let go since. And with every day that passed, with every theory that turned to dust, the darkness and emptiness grew inside of him, devoured him. Now it felt like it was all there was left, nothing of himself, nothing of her, just an empty shell working on autopilot.

“Can’t sleep?”

His head swings around, startled by the unexpected noise. Bobbi is looking at him, a towel swung over her shoulder, resting one hand on her hip.

“Haven’t slept in days,” he mutters. There was no point in lying. There was no point in anything.

The corners of her mouth twitch briefly, and she steps closer until she stands next to him.

“Cloudy night,” she remarks, looking out of the window. “Not much of a view.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Didn’t come here for the view,” he says, gazing out into the black. “I don’t even know why I come here. Every night.” He shakes his head and keeps talking, not quite sure why. Maybe it’s Bobbi’s calm presence; maybe just the presence of anyone, someone alive, someone to talk to. “I try to sleep,” he continues. “I know I need to sleep. I need to keep my brain going. I need to find a way.” He exhales sharply. “But the _second_ I close my eyes, I’m wide-awake. I try to sleep, but sooner or later, I’m back up. Wandering. And I always end up here.”

Silence settles between them. Fitz keeps his eyes fixed on a point in the vast nothingness behind the glass.

“Legend says, when you can’t sleep at night, it’s because you’re awake in someone else’s dream,” Bobbi says quietly.

Fitz looks at her, blinking away tears, surprised he still has any left.

“Whose dream?” he whispers.

Bobbi smiles briefly. “Someone who I _know_ is still counting on you.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up, just for a fleeting moment. He looks back out into the dark night, and his eyes widen when the clouds suddenly part and the moon shines down on him, igniting a new shimmer of hope.


End file.
